1. Field
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a light unit.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) has been extensively used as one of light emitting devices. The LED converts electrical signals into the form of light such as infrared light, visible light and ultra-violet light by using the characteristic of a compound semiconductor.
As the light efficiency of the light emitting device is increased, the light emitting device has been used in various fields such as display apparatuses and lighting appliances.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.